Condicion humana
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Un atisbo a un momento de la vida de Joey Wheeler


**Condición humana**

**Por Terry Maxwell**

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autores. Este es tan solo un producto de mi desbocada imaginación y de un raro momento de inspiración. Alek es propiedad mía...

* * *

El ruido que hacían sus compañeros en el receso hacia rato que había dejado de notarlo. Su vista estaba concentrada en una carta de duelo muy especial: Su dragón negro de ojos rojos. Una carta bastante rara, que había dejado en manos de su mejor amigo. El cual se la acababa de devolver el día anterior.

Volvió a guardar la carta, su mas preciada posesión entre todas (aparte del mago del tiempo, la carta que Yugi le había regalado) se dedico a observar un poco a sus demás compañeros. Allá estaba Sachiko, la linda niña de ojos azul cielo que tímidamente se sonrojaba con las palabras de Hiroshi. O Mikado la seria y estudiosa que solo tenia ojos para sus libros, siempre sola, siempre leyendo.

A unos cuantos asientos a su izquierda estaba el "odioso" de Kaiba, ensimismado en su laptop, manejando la compañía desde su pupitre en el receso escolar de una escuela publica de renombre. Irónico que con sus millones estuviera en la misma escuela que Joey... un chico común y corriente, hijo de padres divorciados, que trabajaba todas las mañanas entregando el periódico para poder estudiar. Dejo que su mirada se perdiera unos segundos en el rostro frío del ojiazul, mentalmente lo comparaba con su hermanito Mokuba a quien el cariñosamente le decía Mocky. Eran tan diferentes, que a veces dudaba que fueran hermanos realmente.

Su vista vago entonces a sus amigos sentados junto a él... Tristan estaba distraído viendo las piernas de Akiko, quien todavía no se daba cuenta que al poner la mochila en sus piernas la falda se le había levantado considerablemente. Tea estaba discutiendo algo de moda con Daria, una chica rubia con hermosos ojos verdes que le rechazo cuando estuvieron en la primaria, se permitió una sonrisa al recordar como todo nervioso y con las manos sudorosas le había pedido que se quedara un poco y de sopetón le soltó que le gustaba. La chica sonrió dulcemente, y le contesto que a ella le gustaba otro chico. En ese entonces el tan solo dijo "Esta bien" y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo antes de que las calientes lagrimas  
que surcaban sus mejillas llegaran al suelo.

Y ahí estaba Yugi, quien mas que un chico de preparatoria, con la inocencia que reflejaban sus ojos amatistas y con su corta estatura parecía un niño, excepto en los duelos... donde Yami aparecía y en seguida la inocente expresión daba paso a la experiencia y hasta dureza en la mirada, en esos momentos exudaba confianza en si mismo. Yami era intrigante... y aun a veces le parecía imposible todo lo que había sucedido... la existencia propia del faraón, un espíritu de mas de 5000 años encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio... alguien tan distinto a Yugi y a la vez tan parecido

Se dio cuenta que ahora era él el que era observado por Yugi...

-- Estas bien Joey, estas muy callado desde esta mañana --le dedico una de sus despreocupadas sonrisas.

-- No es nada Yug, es solo que a veces me gusta observar a las personas-- sabia que siendo alguien a quien podría considerarse hiperactivo los demás encontrarían un tanto raro el hecho de que llevara un buen rato en silencio y casi quieto. Pero su buen humor se vio interrumpido como siempre por Kaiba...

--Vaya veo que vas aprendiendo lo que significa la orden "quieto" cachorro- su voz cargada de sarcasmo y de algo mas que nadie podía descifrar.

Por algún extraño designio del destino Joey no tenia ganas de responder a los insultos del niño ricachon, como el le decía a Kaiba. Cruzo su mirada miel con la fría mirada azul, sin segundas intenciones.

-- ¿Que? te comió la lengua el gato cachorro- a pesar de esas palabras que eran para provocarlo, no sabia porque tal vez Kaiba se había aburrido de contar millones en su pequeña y reluciente laptop de modelo reciente. O no tenia otro hobbie mas que molestarle.

Vagamente escucho a alguien mencionar que la hora la tendrían libre ya que el señor Sakashita no les daría Calculo por estar enfermo. Volteo a ver una vez mas la mirada azul por tan solo un par de segundos.

-- Chicos ya que me perdí el almuerzo iré a buscar algo de comer... -- se levanto de su pupitre cuidando de llevar su baraja con el. Salio despreocupadamente del salón sin percatarse de los ojos azules que seguían sus movimientos...

Bajo al primer piso de la escuela, y tomo el pasillo de la izquierda hasta la cafetería... la señora Ann siempre se portaba bien con el, y hasta le fiaba cuando se quedaba sin dinero.

-- Hola señora Ann... ¿como ha estado?- le pregunto jovialmente a la amable mujer de cabellos ya casi grises.

-- Joseph me extraño no verte hace rato muchacho, te guarde un sándwich y un jugo- le guiño un ojo y lo metió a la cocina...

-- Usted siempre tan buena conmigo señora Ann...- le sonrió mientras la seguía platicando de un millón de cosas a la vez.

Joey se gano el cariño de la mujer casi al entrar a la preparatoria, un día que por culpa de algunos revoltosos, tropezó y cayo fracturándose la muñeca izquierda... el fue el primero que dejo todo para ayudarla y la llevo con la enfermera de la escuela. La señora nunca olvido ese gesto y desde entonces lo consentía en la poca medida de sus posibilidades, para el inquieto chico de ojos color miel, las atenciones de Ann eran en cierta forma las que hubiera deseado por parte de su propia madre.

Su madre... una mujer que lo dejo a merced de un padre irresponsable, y que en todos los años de separación ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra... si no fuera por lo preocupado que estaba por su hermanita Serenity... tal vez nunca la hubiera vuelto a ver.

Después de salir de la cafetería se dirigió al baño de hombres que estaba atrás del edificio principal de la escuela, de una baldosa suelta saco un paquete de cigarros y un encendedor, rara vez fumaba... era un habito que había adquirido recién de su propio padre. Un hombre frustrado, y un tanto mediocre, alcohólico y fumador empedernido, una buena parte del sueldo que recibía como empleado en una fabrica se iba los fines de semana en la bebida, lo que Joey lograba quitarle para los alimentos y otros gastos, mas lo que el aportaba eran suficientes para irla pasando.

Aspiro suavemente el humo del cigarro... ese día se sentía particularmente "desconectado" de los demás. Como si el fuera una especie en extinción, dramáticamente hablando.

Tal vez solo era que estaba cansado. Aventó la colilla al retrete para después bajar la palanca y escondió los cigarros en el lugar de siempre. La política de la escuela era un tanto estricta, aun así se arriesgaba un poco al fumar dentro de las instalaciones. Saco un chicle de menta y tranquilamente comenzó a masticarlo... aun tenia tiempo antes de la próxima clase. Camino hasta el jardín trasero y se sentó debajo de un árbol disfrutando del clima templado de ese día.

Quería dejar de pensar. Aunque el ricachon engreído le decía constantemente que su cerebro estaba sin estrenar. El no era bueno en la escuela, eso estaba sobreentendido, tal vez... tal vez si no tuviera que preocuparse de su trabajo, de las cuentas por pagar, de su padre, de sus propios rollos existenciales... tal vez si tuviera una familia unida... si su hermana y su madre vivieran con el... tal vez... seria tan buen alumno como Mikado... o como Kaiba... eran ese tipo de introspecciones las que odiaba...las que hacían que sus ojos involuntariamente se humedeciera y brillaran con las lagrimas retenidas... las que le cerraban la garganta ahogando un grito por lo injusto que había sido la vida con el... pero duraban poco... porque entonces recordaba... que no era ni el único ni el mas desdichado... siempre su naturaleza alegre salía a flote y lo hacia admirar la belleza del rayo de sol que se colaba tras las hojas de los árboles y bañaba una solitaria flor que crecía entre la hierba.

Se levanto de su cómodo refugio para dirigirse al salón... cuando llegaba a la escalera aun metido en sus cavilaciones alguien lo tomo por sorpresa del brazo, se vio arrojado un tanto bruscamente contra la pared, debido a que los demás grupos estaban en clases nadie vio como Alek del salón G, tomaba a Joey bruscamente para besarlo apasionadamente al pie de la escalera. Joey se enojo por el gesto posesivo del chico, lo aventó lejos de si y se limpio la boca con la manga del uniforme.

--¿Que te pasa cabron?-- le dijo en un tono bastante agresivo.

Alek era un chico bastante guapo, pelirrojo de hermosos ojos azules que había conocido en una fiesta la semana pasada, al finalizar la noche ya algo tomados, pasaron un buen rato besándose y manoseándose en un callejón a unas cuadras de su casa. Para Joey eso no tenia importancia, eso fue cosa de una noche de borrachera. Pero al parecer Alek deseaba algo mas...

--¿Como que... que me pasa...?. -- bajo el tono de su voz y se acerco a Joey lentamente -- He estado esperando el momento de volver a verte.-- se acerco mas y pego su cuerpo al de Joey-- Es que acaso no te gusto lo de la otra noche-- le preguntó susurrándoselo al oído en lo que el pensaba era un gesto sensual que no seria rechazado por el rubio.

Joey no se tibio por la cercanía del chico. --Me gusto aquella vez.-- le contesto -- pero no por eso planeo repetirlo.--con un brazo lo aparto firme pero sin violencia -- Nos vemos Alek--

Empezó a caminar el escaso metro que lo separaba del primer escalón cuando de nuevo Alek lo jalaba.

-- No te he dicho que te puedes ir y dejarme Joey -- su voz denotaba frustración, quería cojerse a Joey... quería oír al rubio gemir su nombre cuando lo penetrara una y otra vez...

-- Ya te dije que yo no quiero nada contigo... y tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer--- se volvió a zafar pero como el otro chico insistiera, no tuvo mas remedio que darle un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.-- Te dije que me dejes en paz cabron.. métetelo en tu cabezota... aquella noche esta en el pasado --- se volteo dejando al chico con una rodilla en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando alzo la vista se encontró nada mas y nada menos que con Seto Kaiba...

--"Genial"--pensó Joey --"Ahora a ver que estupidez me dice Kaiba"-- siguió caminando y como Seto le cerraba el paso dijo claramente ---Con permiso-- esperando algún comentario despectivo del chico de fríos ojos azules, como Kaiba no se movía alzo la vista...

Kaiba le miraba fijamente como estudiándolo, sus ojos dorados recorrieron brevemente el rostro del CEO y nunca se espero lo que oyó decirle.

--¿Estas bien perro?--

Su sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro.

--¿Lo viste todo no es así? -- pregunto obviamente refiriéndose al incidente con el pelirrojo.-- Se defenderme... -- respondió serenamente.

El CEOtan soloasintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado... Joey subió tranquilamente, y desapareció de la vista del CEO al doblar hacia la izquierda para ir al salón.

Kaiba perdió unos segundos de su valioso tiempo observando al rubio y con maletín en mano bajo las escaleras rumbo a la salida... donde su limusina lo esperaba para llevarlo a Kaiba Corp... a una junta de las tantas que tenia programadas esa semana...

En el camino dedico algunos momentos en admitir que algo había de diferente en Wheeler... mientras en el salón de la escuela, cuando el maestro de estadística escribía un problema en el pizarrón, Joey Wheeler miraba hacia la ventana... pensando que hoy había algo diferente en Seto Kaiba.

OWARI

Nota de la autora:

El porque del titulo: La **condición humana** es un término que abarca la totalidad de la experiencia de ser humanos y de vivir vidas humanas. Como entidades mortales, hay una serie de acontecimientos biológicamente determinados que son comunes a la mayoría de las vidas humanas, y la manera en que reaccionan los seres humanos o hacen frente a estos acontecimientos constituye la condición humana.

¿Que les parece?... Es la primera vez que hago un fic de Yugioh que no sea algo de tipo poético xD. La pareja SetoxJoey es mi favorita, en segundo lugar estaría Yami/Yugi... aunque el único shonen que se menciona es entre Joey y Alek (algo insistente el chamaco), dejo abierta la posibilidad de algo futuro entre Seto y Joey...

Aclarando que este fic se quedara como One-shot ya que desde un principio lo idee así. No creo continuarlo porque simplemente en este momento no sabría como. O/o se siente bien escribir de nuevo.

Atte. Terry Maxwell.


End file.
